


Work From Home

by foxymonstrocity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Swapfell, Underfell, lots of AUs, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymonstrocity/pseuds/foxymonstrocity
Summary: Skel. Inc. is one of the top companies in the business industry, at the moment. Family owned, great products but.. They’re also constantly holding parties at their huge manor to raise funds for various things they’ve decided to invest in. It’s a lot of work that none of them want to do so they’ve hired other people to make their lives easier.You are all of them.





	1. important

**Author's Note:**

> i am soooooooo excited this has finally come together! if you have any questions/ comments/ concerns please lemme know !

this has been an idea of mine for a loNG time now and i think i finally have the pieces together !  
there’s basically a ginormous mansion that you provide a service for. /you/ are going to be more than one /you/ that way you can fall for more than one skeleton without anyone getting left out~   
monsters and humans have lived together for a while now. Skel Inc. is the family business that brings in a lot of income, they’ve created many incredible devices that help the monster/ human kind. they work from home, rarely go out but sometimes have to rub elbows with people so hold big parties. obviously they need all the help they can get but are very picky of who they choose. ultimately Sans has the last call.

forgive me, i’m not great at describing buildings but the mansion is divided up as so.. two wings; the right and the left with a large parlor in the middle for holding social gatherings. A huge staircase bridges off four ways, two to the right and two to the left.  
at the back of the staircase, there’s an elevator that goes up to the top top floor where the guest rooms lie and above that is the roof floor.   
on the left wing, starting at the top floor, will be the living quarters for Sans, Papyrus, Red and Edge. Four rooms, bathroom included, for each living quarters. Underneath that is the dining hall.   
on the right wing, top floor is living quarters for Blueberry, Stretch, Blackberry and Sling. under that is the living room.  
Below it all is the kitchen. dumbwaiters and bells are connected to each of their personal rooms in the back of the kitchen. the kitchen is rather large but to connected to the right there’s a door leading to The Help’s living quarters. It’s small but comfortable with a shared bathroom. below below is the basement where the gadgets and gizmos are made!   
there, of course, is a large backyard with a pool, hot tub, trampoline and such. 

every “character” (you) has a soulmate, you’ll either have one or two. these are n o t OC’s these are the roles /you/ will be playing provided with nicknames the skeletons gave you, mainly to help out with any confusion because /you/ will be interacting with “yourself” a lot haha ! 

Ex Chef “Pepper”  
Obviously the cook, you do have helping hands as cooking for 8+ skeletons isn’t easy but you’re the only important one to know ~

Head Maid “Winter”  
There’s a maid in charge of every floor, as it is a very big mansion, however, you are in charge of them all ~

Maid (Floor 1) “Cherry”  
You mainly clean the left wing/ living quarters for Sans, Papyrus, Edge and Red ~

Maid (Floor 2) “Ladybug”  
You mainly clean the right wing/ living quarters for Blackberry, Slim, Blueberry and Stretch ~

Accountant “Ginger”  
You’re supposed to come over once a month to inform the Skeleton Family of their spendings, budgets and such but you end up arriving biweekly for some reason ~ 

Babysitter Twins “Opal” and “Muffin”  
Certain skeletons have too much energy that burns other certain skeletons out sometimes, thus a playmate- distraction whatever you call it, was definitely in order ~

your Sirs or Masters areee ~

Undertale: Sans and Papyrus

Underfell: Red (s) and Edge (p)

Underswap: Blueberry (s) and Stretch (p)

Swapfell: Blackerry (s) and Slim (p) 

if you would like anyone added i will do my best to comply ! though there are “cousins” that visit often ehehe


	2. Like Clockwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to Pepper, the Chef and her morning routine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, some language and edge is an ass kinda

Chapter 1

Like Clockwork

 

You struggled, at first, to wake up at 5 every morning. It was a drag but you’ve come to enjoy it. Now when it was time to go, you were quick to get dressed, grab your keys and head downstairs. You lived in an apartment so you had no need for the living quarters- though you’d be lying if you said you didn’t want to just curl up in one of the beds and pass out. Your hours were incredibly long but well worth it. They paid well but most of your money went to maintaining this beauty.

Your motorcycle. 

You straddled the (f/c) machine and plugged your key into the starting engine. While you waited for it to warm up, you pulled your (long/short), (h/c) hair into a ponytail. You gave the engine a rev, as quite as you could, you knew it was rather inconvenient for your neighbors to be up at this hour. You’d feel just awful if you woke them up! With a glance at your watch, you were off. Technically, you started at 6 but as long as you were there to make breakfast then your boss didn’t care when you showed up. So you started a game with yourself. Leave as late as you can and still get to the Skeleton Manor by 6. You roll to a stop at a red light and tug your sleeve up to reveal the time; 5:56. You smirked and sped off the second the red light flashed to green. Turning a few more corners and you found yourself perfectly on time! You laughed to yourself and pulled your hair free from your ponytail. 

“A new personal best?” One of your bosses sat on the sidewalk, a foot in front of you. His orange hoodie was pulled up, the cigarette lighting up his face. You turned off the lights, the engine and pulled your keys out, holding them from your favorite lanyard. 

“Of course!” You smiled and held up your arms dramatically, “Who else could beat me but myself!”   
Stretch chuckled at that and opened his cigarettes to offer you one. 

“You know the first person to see me in the morning is your brother.” You raised a brow, sitting next to him and thanking him for the smoke. 

“Just spray the perfume you always wear, he’ll never notice.” The skeleton waved his hand. The smoke danced off his cigarette as it got dangerously close to burning out. You sat up a little in thought and turned to your boss, “I don’t wear perfume? I barely have enough time to get ready in the morning.” You laughed a little. 

Stretch seemed embarrassed now but quickly just ruffled your hair, “Then maybe you should wake up on time and not race yourself to get here.” He joked.  
You laughed and shoved his hand away. Even though he was your boss, he was very laid back and was actually one of the skeletons you enjoyed being around. He didn’t pressure you to hurry or make you nervous. Sometimes you wondered if he worked at all. You glanced at your watch and stood up, taking a long drag from the honey flavored cigarette. You offered it back to him and he gladly accepted.

“Time to get to work?” He smirked.

“Yeah, got to make sure you children actually eat. Y’know when I first started Sans would only eat take-out?”

“He does love Grillby’s-“

“He would eat it at 10 at night, when I was leaving!” You expressed your horror, which made Stretch laugh. You smiled and waved, turning around and headed to the gate. You glanced at your motorcycle and then where your boss was sitting but he was gone. You were ever confidant nothing would happen to your bike while you worked here. So you shrugged and pushed the gate door open, making sure it didn’t slam closed, and began walking up to the side door. Your kitchen was just on the other side. You propped open the door, disabled the alarm and turned on all the lights. You enjoyed having the crisp morning breeze until the sun came up so you usually left the door open.   
The first thing you always did was start the coffee maker. That poor machine was consistently running all day for you and the skeletons that needed it. About now it was now 6:05, your day was officially getting started and everything from here would be clockwork. Yup. Just like that, your two favorite skeletons came bouncing down the stairs. 

“(Name!)” A squeaky voice sang.

“(Name)! You’re here already?” Another chimed in.

They came skipping into view, a tall skeleton still in his pajamas and a shorter one with a dark blue blanket hanging from his head but still dragging on the floor.   
Papyrus and Blueberry. They were usually awake at this time, for some reason, and loved to watch you get set up.

“I’m always here.” You politely joked, pulling out fresh strawberries from the fridge and dumping them into a strainer, washing them quickly.

“You know, I can talk to my brother about getting you an extra pair of hands. You are always by yourself in the morning.” Papyrus stood at your side as you pulled out a knife to slice the berries. 

“Pap, I appreciate it bu-“

“The wench requires no help.” A grumpy voice echoes from the staircase, “Also, I wish you would stop allowing her to speak to you like she does.” 

“It is the nickname, (Name), bestowed upon me.” Papyrus crossed his arms.

“I am certain it was your brother.” Edge mumbled. He was dressed casually, not in pajamas, just a red, satin shirt tucked into black jeans. The black belt with the skull buckle was a nice touch. Actually.. isn’t that what he wore last night? Now that you looked at his skull, it almost looked like he had bags under his eye sockets. Did Edge sleep at all last night?

“Besides, didn’t you give (Name) a nickname too?” Blueberry chimed, finally awake. 

Edge almost jumped, straightening his posture and looking to the side, “I most certainly did not!”  
He most certainly didn’t. It was his older brothers doing, but Edge was the one who made it stuck. Over dinner, the skeleton was complaining you had put too much salt in his food. You assured him you didn’t in the sassiest way you could without being disrespectful. His older brother, Red, started snickering and called you ‘salty’. In an attempt to defend yourself, you claimed you were not salty, you were the opposite. What on earth was going through your mind to think the opposite of salty was some sort of relaxed? Thus the name-

“Pepper!” Blueberry shouted and you froze. You glanced down and realized you almost sliced your finger, all the strawberries were cut. You set the knife in the sink and washed the leftover berry guts from your hands. Blueberry snuck a few strawberries into his mouth while you had your back to it. 

“You should wear gloves. It’s unsanitary for you to be touching food without protection.” Edge grumbled. Man, he really didn’t sleep last night did he?   
Instead of being offended you laughed,  
I promise, my human-y germs won’t hurt you. I always wash my hands before I cook.” You snatched the bowl of strawberries away from Blueberry before he could eat one more. Papyrus started quietly arguing with Edge about how he could be nicer to you. You tuned them out best you could and pulled out a small tray from the cabinet below the coffee machine. Blueberry also pulled out his night sky stepping stool from the same cabinet. You made sure it was secure and allowed him to help you set the tray up with coffee mugs. Snow white cups with names right in the middle: Sans, Stretch, Red, Mr. Black and Slim. You poured the coffee and handed the tray to Blueberry once he was on solid ground again. 

“Thank you, my little sous chef.” You smiled and patted his head.

“The Great Blue will not let you down!”

“Neither will the Great Papyrus!” Papyrus jumped over, giving you a thumbs up. The two skeletons beamed at you and carefully hurried off to visit their brothers. As they rushed by, Edge had to jump out of the way so coffee wouldn’t spill onto him.

“I wonder how much coffee actually makes it to them.” You wondered out loud with a little chuckle. You poured two more cups of coffee and set up the machine to make another batch.

“There are servants available, wench, the dumbwaiters are right over there! I do not see why you have to pawn your work off to them.” Edge crossed his arms. 

“The same reason you come down here, to see me~” You sang with a smile, laughing at his reaction. A blush spread across his cheek bones.  
“You know they don’t start until 7.” You poured sugar and cream into both of the mugs as you spoke, your back still to him, “Besides, Pap and Blue like giving everyone coffee.” 

“Not everyone.” 

On cue, you turned and held out his mug. 

“I do not like cream and sugar, wench.” A faint red hit his cheekbones as he turned away from you.

“That’s weird, your mug comes back here smelling like french vanilla creamer. That, for some reason, I can never find around this time.” 

Edge whipped around, snatched his coffee and began walking to the stairs. You smiled and plugged your phone into the aux cord, making sure the volume wasn’t too loud. Your (fav song) began playing softly in the kitchen. You almost didn’t hear the, “Thank you, Pepper.”  
Directly after your boss disappeared up the stairs, the alarms started going off in the other room. Perfect timing, the smell of fresh coffee lured the maids into the kitchen. They too had adjusted to the life of waking up dreadfully early but you managed to make it more bearable. They all bid you a ‘good morning’ or a tired greeting before retreating to get ready for the day.

Yup. 

Like clockwork.

Morning was easiest because the family had agreed to a set breakfast schedule. Monday was pancakes, Tuesday was bacon, eggs and fruit, etc. as the week goes on! The only acceptation was birthdays or even special requests, you didn’t mind mixing it up for them. They might be your bosses, but they were your friends. Some of them, anyways. The whole reason you were here was because of Papyrus and Blue, they’ve known you since you worked at your parents restaurant. Funny enough, you weren’t even a cook there. Your father had his own sexist way of thinking, women made to serve men but stars forbid you go in the kitchen.  
Stretch and Sans has come in one day, with your favorite skeleton regulars, to meet you! Blueberries older brother accidentally got drunk and you offered to let them stay until he sobered up. Your parents gave you the keys to lock up, confident you would be fine walking home when you were done. Stretch drunkenly demanded a sandwich with honey. Sans entered the kitchen with you and watched you prepare the oddest sandwich he’d ever seen- which in the end, looked delicious and he wanted one as well. Stretch finally sobered up enough to walk and went outside to smoke, much to Blueberries horror. You laughed and began locking up, turning off the lights as you walked with Sans to the front door. 

“You have a talent.” Sans admitted.

“I’ve been working here a while, turning off lights is a big responsibility for my little girl brain.” You joked. Although Sans laughed at your comment, shook his head, “I mean in the kitchen. Have you ever thought about being a cook?”

Of course you had. You’ve dreamed of it but the closest you got to doing anything- while under your fathers thumb- regarding the kitchen was washing dishes. Speaking of, the only frustrating part of this job was your bus boy was never on time. All he had to do was wash dishes when they appeared, take out the trash and make sure your kitchen stayed clean. You could do it yourself until lunch, that was when the skeletons started to get creative. They came up with odd orders but you took each request as a challenge. Nothing left this kitchen tasting bad. Or anything made by you, that is.  
As The Help, all dressed and ready, entered the kitchen to eat a quick meal, the head maid spoke up, “Where’s your extra set of hands, Pepper?”

“Yeah, where is that boy?” Another maid asked.

You looked to your watch, held your hand up and silently pressed your fingers into a fist. 1... 2... 3... 4... You then jabbed your thumb towards the side door and the bus boy crashed inside. 

“I-I’m so sorry I’m late, Ms. Pepper!” He stammered, throwing on his apron and washing his hands. 

“Wow, how do you do that?” The head maid, asked.

“I swear, it’s like clockwork around here.” You smirked, “Aright, ladies, breakfast will be ready in 20! Winter, do your thing.” 

The head maid, Winter, gave out orders and cleaning duties to her helpers. You tuned her out and listened to your music as you finished up breakfast. The maids dropped off their dishes into the sink and disappeared to set up the dining hall. You displayed everything nicely and happily sent it off to be eaten.

“Did you eat anything, kid?” You asked your bus boy. He smiled and shook his head. You pulled a small plate out and slid it to him. He thanked you and scarfed it down. You smiled and stretched, always pleased to see someone enjoy your food. 

One meal down and three more to go!

The doorbell rang and you tilted your head, wondering who could be here. The babysitters didn’t come until 12. Oh no. Your eyes rolled and drifted to the calendar on a nearby wall. It was Thursday, the last week of the month.

The accountant was here.

Like fucking clockwork.


	3. One Or The Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The accountant/ events planned for Skel Inc., Ginger, is introduced. You have a big presentation for the skeletons but someone is missing. 
> 
> Someone who’s avoiding you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recycling woooo this is the dog monster from my other story. you will be “Ginger”, the accountant, a border-collie-dog-monster
> 
> you’ll also notice how /you/ see people is how ill try to have that /you/ address them. either formally or not really.

One Or The Other

Chapter 2

 

You had to stop your tail from wagging when you realized where you were going today. Your chauffeur pulled the car into a long driveway with a roundabout and a gorgeous fountain in the middle that had yet to be turned on. You weren’t wonderful with memory, that’s why you had an assistant- but if you’d remembered to ask where you were going you wouldn’t have worn something so casual. Skel Inc. had given you your big break, they were taking a huge chance with you. They only employed people they knew would rightfully resemble them! Aaand here you were wearing overall shorts and a (f/c), hooded sweater. You might even have flowers in your hair from this morning when that tree ran into you.  
The car pulled to stop in front of the stars leading to the front door. You swept your bangs to one side and gave a nervous smile to your assistant, “Do I look ok?”

“It’s not a date, it’s a meeting.” His voice calmed you but you glared at him, “Let them know how much they’ve spent, their budget for next month, if they broke even-“

“The sales, the income and the idea pitch. I know.” You smacked his hand away from your head, noticing he did indeed pluck a flower from your hair.

“And... You look wonderful.” Your assistant mumbled, looking shyly at the car flooring. 

You perked back up and swung open the car door, practically frolicking up the stairs. Your assistant nervously looked up the stairs and sighed, the hot sun just reached its peak. You rang the doorbell and caught your tail wagging again, stopping it immediately. The door was opened by Mr. Edge who looked down at you. Literally and figuratively. He disapproved of your positive outlook almost constantly but respected you to a point. Normally he would greet you with an attack but he seemed in a rather good mood this morning.

“You’re.. On time?” The towering skeleton looked to the clock and then back to you.

“(Name), reporting for duty, Mr. Edge!” You flashed finger guns at him with a nervous laugh. Your assistant reached the top and gave an exhausted sigh.

“What is that?” Mr. Edge growled.

“That- H-He! Is my assistant.” You confirmed, silently hoping he wouldn’t attack him.

“Human. Come forth.” 

Your assistant ran over and held out his hand, “Andrew Perkins, (Names) assistant.”

“I do not care, come along.” Mr. Edge walked by your side, leading you up the stairs. You heard Andrew mumble something about more stairs. You marveled at the house with a huge smile, your long tongue almost flopping out of your mouth.

“You have flowers in your hair again, Ginger.” Mr. Red appeared in front of you, blocking your way up the stairs. He smirked and winked at you. Unfazed, you chuckled and nodded, “I m-might’ve gotten excited and ran into that tree outside my house.”

“Again?” Mr. Edge plucked another tiny purple flower from your hair.

Ginger? “You’ve done that more than just today?” Andrew panted. They were only halfway up the stairs, turning to one of the left wings.

Reds smug look dropped to an irritated one, “What’s that?”

“That’s-“

“Not important. We have a meeting to attend to!” Mr. Edge snapped his fingers. Andrew glared at the skeletons as they walked besides you. Finally, the four of you reached the hallway that lead to the Dining Hall. Maids excused themselves as they rushed by with dirty plates and utensils. You addressed them all by their nickname you’d met them with and they all greeted you back with a smile. The doors to the Dining Hall were open wide, cheerful conversation filled the room.

Mr. Blueberry jumped out of his seat when he saw you, “(Name)!” 

“Hey you’re not done eating, bro.” Stretch laughed, lazily trying to catch his brother but failing.

“You’re wearing the bandana I got you! We’re matching now!” Mr. Blueberry had hearts light up in his eye sockets which made you smile. You wore it everywhere since the day he got it for you. Either as an ascot, a bow, a headband or just tied onto your wrist. It was your favorite shade of blue and you cherished it. It was currently holding your hair out of your face, well, aside from your bangs. You shooed Mr. Blueberry back to his seat so he could finish eating. You eagerly looked around the room and your smile almost faltered when one skeleton was missing.

“Shall we?” Mr. Black made a ‘hurry up’ gesture. 

“We’re not waiting f-for anyone?” You plucked specific files from your bag, that your assistant was holding. The room unanimously said no. You nodded and yanked out your computer. Apologizing, you turned off the TV and hooked your computer up to the screen instead. You pulled up various charts and brought out your lazer pointer. It was probably dead, Andrew had been messing with it in the office and showing everyone how you would chase it and get frustrated. Lots of papers were lost yesterday.

“Last quarter the quota you’d all agreed on was 16,500.” You said and received nods, “What you made was 19,756!”  
The room cheered and you went on. You performed your presentation perfectly, answered a few questions and scribbled down notes for next months evaluation. When you were finished, you jotted down a few more notes and began packing up.

“Wait, are we done?” Mr. Slim asked.

“What about your idea pitch?” Mr. Red joined.

You sighed with a smile and politely asked Andrew for privacy. Mr. Edge shoved him out and closed the door. You twiddled your thumbs for a moment and dropped a folder to the top of your pile. “A lot of your investors are 100% happy with the production and such.”

“I feel like there’s a but in there somewhere.” Mr. Stretch smiled all cool-like.

“As a matter of fact, there is.” You continued, “A few of your investors privately decided they’re not making as much profit as you are. They would like the permission to advertise one of your upcoming products.”

“They get 5% each, greedy humans.” Mr. Red growled.

“That’s the thing, t-the one in charge of it all is a monster.”

The room burst with questions and yelling. Andrew has his ear to the door, trying to hear what was happening. 

“I had- have an idea.” You spoke up, trying to keep the peace. The room quieted down again, “You hold a reveal party. Whatever you’ve been working on, the smallest invention, reveal it at the party in front of all your investors. They can have their social media workers create advertisements that moment for it.”

“What’s the catch, Ginger?” Mr. Slim asked quickly, catching the deviant glance in your eye.

“$700 per ticket entry. Plus $200 for anyone with a camera.” You smiled.

“That’s at least $900!” Mr. Papyrus jumped for joy. 

“Yeah, baby!” Mr. Red jumped on the table, “I knew you’d do us proud!”

The room erupted with laughter, more questions and yelling. You answered all the questions best you could, explaining your strategy and such. You explained this all needed to be quiet, if the media knew about this they would start hounding you more than they already do. The Skeleton Manor, it’s hosts were the most talked about subject in the media. They all agreed but now came the fun part.

“When should we start planning?” 

“How many people we talkin’?”

You cleared your throat and set down the blue file, gathering everything else. The skeletons began quieting down as you slid the file towards the center of the table.

“I will need Sans signature on this, seeing as he’s not here...” You awkwardly cleared your throat again when Papyrus hopped up, “Do not be silly, my brother would gladly sign this now!”

“There’s no need to rush, I-“

“Nonsense, Ginger, the sooner the better.” Mr. Red smirked at you, giving you a wink when you glared at him. He mumbled something about your tail, making you subconsciously smooth it out to make sure it wasn’t wagging.  
Papyrus hooked arms with you and lead you out the dining room. As the door opened, Andrew fell face first onto the floor making laughter erupt from behind you. Your mind was elsewhere, you had a feeling you knew where Sans was. It’s the same lab he hurried himself into since before you’ve known him. Papyrus lead you to the elevator at the back of the staircase, where more stairs branched off left and right, but let you go off alone after that. You wondered if- after pressing a thumb to a print scanner and entering a code- yup! Sans still had you in the system. As far as you knew, you were the only non family member to ever see the magnificent basement.  
The elevator got lower and lower until it reached the bottom. You recalled the 8 different work stations around you, only one in the back corner was in use. Sparks flew up in the air with some thoughtful humming.

“Having fun there, pal?” You forced a smile.

“Ginger!” Sans panted, clutching a hand to where his heart would be, “You have GOT to stop doing that!”  
You chuckled as Sans pulled the safety goggles off his head and tossed them on his desk. He turned in his chair to face you, “Whatcha got for us today?”

“Well if you’d come to the meeting you’d known by now, hm?” Irritation coated your words. Sans did his best to keep the lazy smile on his face. You sighed, vaguely explained to him everything you presented to his family. He seemed impressed and pleased. 

“Looks like somebody’s been a good doggie.” Sans pet your head, his expression screamed confused, “Did you run into that tree again?” 

You gently moved his hand away from the top of your head, letting your fingers linger with his until you pulled away completely. You cleared your throat and batted your eyelashes while looking at a very interesting wall. Stretched out to him was the blue file. Sans took the file and looked to you for an explanation but your attention was focused elsewhere. He couldn’t help but give a genuine smile, he always adored how you could get distracted by the smallest detail. Papyrus was probably good practice to get him to be this level of patient.  
Sans probably wouldn’t be smiling if he noticed you blinking away tears before they could form. ‘This isn’t the time or place to think about it, (Name)’ you told yourself. Your ears picked up the sound of him flipping through the file you gave to him. You wiggled your nose and slowly let yourself wander through the laboratory. You were never a fan of wearing shoes but you could hear your paw steps echo through the lab. It was eerily quiet. You wondered if, when the other skeletons were in here working, it was ever noisy. 

“You prefer the quiet?” You asked after you heard a flip of another page. That lazy bones was damn well not reading the fine print, he had to be stalling. 

“Not really,” Sans admitted, “I didn’t realize how quiet it was without these tools deafening me.” 

You let a breathy laugh escape. 

“Ginger?” Sans voice almost shook.

You remained silent for a moment, relishing in the fact he still used the nickname he created. 

“Why do you call me that?” You turned to him with a sad smile.

“You know how the story goes.” Sans returned your sad smile with his own.

“Tell me one more time.” You pleaded, walking back over to his work space. Sans chuckled and explained it all over again. 

The first time he saw you, an assistant running coffee to every office you were gentle and timid. You were reckless and clumsy but Sans knew you were just excitable, eager to please. The second time he saw you, you looked awkward and nervous, it made him uneasy. You tried your best to do everything so gingerly it made Sans want to take you somewhere you could be yourself again. He wanted to see you in your element. 

“So it has nothing to do with the root?”

“I thought it was a vegetable.”

“Sans!”

“Ginger!”

You both shared a genuine laugh. Sans stared at you for a moment before signing the paper and handing the file back to you. Your smile faded as you plucked the file from him and marched to the exit. You said a curt goodbye before stepping into the elevator. Sans said something but the sound of the closing doors drowned him out. You realized your heart was pounding fast and water stared rushing out of your eyes. No. Not now. You understood why, you couldn’t work for him and also be romantically involved. It could ruin the company if word got out- some scandal operation! You’d never be hired again as an accountant and Skel Inc. could flush down the crapper.  
You wouldn’t risk any of that for your selfish wants. This family has worked too hard for you to ruin it. It was a mistake, what happened with you and Sans. It started was a blur for the both of you. You coincidentally met at Grillby’s often after being introduced. Drunken movie nights turned into sleepovers, always at your place. It was all friendly until the night it wasn’t. You were both sober, for once, sitting on your roof and staring up at the sky. Sans was listing constellations when you leaned your head on his shoulder.

“What, uh, are you doing, Ginger?” 

“Sorry!” You immediately yanked yourself away from his shoulder. As you did, his skull collided with your head. You both moaned in pain and he started laughing. You rubbed your head when you felt his boney hand touch yours and you froze. You looked up and saw he was smiling at you. Your (e/c) eyes lit up and Sans decided he was much more interested in the galaxy in your eyes than the one above him. Slowly the two of you moved closer to share a kiss.  
Unfortunately, the next day wasn’t as wonderful. Sans was appointed an accountant. A position that you had been going on about, was given to some one more qualified. You were mortified at first but kept your optimism about you. This is how scenarios could be, right? Sometimes you only get one or the other. You could still have- 

Then you were called into your boss’ office. 

You jumped and nervously entered the room. The atmosphere was incredibly tense, it made you uncomfortable.

“Mr. Sans has decided to appoint you as his accountant/ events planner.” 

Your ears perked up, you forced yourself to look away from Sans to your current boss. He was talking but all you could do was smile and keep glancing at the skeleton. Later that night, the two of you went on your first business dinner with the family. Your tail was wagging the whole time. Then towards the end of the dinner, you went to thank Sans with a hug when he grabbed your hand and shook it. 

“It’ll be great working with you. See you next week.” He said with a big smile as his family began disappearing down the street. Your heart shattered as soon as he let go of your hand. 

One or the other.

You got the other.

You should be happy...

Right?

The elevator doors opened and the facade begins again. Your attitude changed completely, you were stoic. Andrew was quick to walk behind you, as soon as you reached the front door the ring chimed throughout the house.

Was it 12 already?

Before you could open the door, Mr. Blueberry and Mr. Papyrus beat you to it.

The twins.


	4. Ice Cream Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal and Blueberry spend some time together, his new hobby includes spying. That’s always fun, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> each twin will get their own chapter~  
> it slowly becomes more obvious as to who’s gonna fall for who

Chapter 3

(Twin 2 Opal) 

“(Name),” Your sister called sweetly, “Do you have my-“ You held up her favorite hair pins, which she quickly snatched, “Thank you~!”

“You’re welcome, Muffin.” You smiled but rolled your eyes at her. She was a scatterbrain sometimes, why she constantly left things in your room was a mystery to you. Or maybe it was because she knew you could easily rummage through her chaotic mess. Whatever it may be, Muffin had the right idea. It was definitely time to start prepping for the day.  
You were identical twins, which was somewhat rare for monsters. Siamese cats with matching (e/c) eyes, everything was the same down to your fur patterns. It bummed you both out sometimes but you’ve learned to live with it. If no one could figure out which of you was which, they didn’t get to know you. So it was some sort of miracle when you met the skeletons.  
You and Muffin were stapling fliers to trees, hanging them Starbucks or leaving them on peoples lawns. ‘(Last Name) Twins Babysitting Service’ the paper said, with a cute drawing of the both of you that Muffin made. Truth be told, you had no idea if anyone was remotely interested in the babysitting idea. You purposefully put up the wrong number so no one would bother you or your sister. The only reason you were trying to make it look like you were trying was for your father. He lived in the next town over and paid for absolutely everything for you two.   
Your father didn’t mind one bit, he was raking in money like no one business. Your stepmother, on the other hand- the sole reason the two of you demanded your own personal space- said he needed to force you two to be independent. Part of you thinks she just didn’t like the fact he took care of all your bills. You were the better actress, or liar, in this case, so you told your father of your valiant efforts but it was useless. Of course he understood, the gullible man, the two of you just weren’t ready for responsibility. Thus he continues to pay for all of your needs. 

Then it happened.

A monster saw you and Muffin making origami with the fliers- hers looked way better then your clump of paper, anyways. The skeleton apologized for the interruption but had actually called and was threaten by a rude man to stop calling. Muffin burst out laughing immediately and you blushed, realizing you’d been caught.

“Ya look a lil’ young to have a kid.” You told him. 

“Oh I do not have a child!” The tall skeleton informed you, “I just was curious as to why you sat on babies!”

Muffin was on the floor laughing, drawing attention to the three of you and you grew nervous. She got up, wiping tears from her eyes, “Th-ahaha-That’s too funny!”

The skeleton seemed pleased he was amusing your sister but was still very much confused. You quickly explained that’s not what babysitting was. 

“What IS it then?” He asked.

“It’s when someone watches over someone who can’t look out for ‘emselves.” You said with a smile, offering him to sit with you.

“Ah, my cousin often tells me that.” He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, you chuckled at that. Somehow you and Muffin got roped into meeting this skeleton again. You and Muffin sat outside the same coffee shop, she was doodling on her shoe when you saw them. The skeleton you met was none other than Papyrus, one of the managers to Skel Inc. He actually created a lot of the technology in your fathers house. Well he returned with two other short skeletons and one that was slightly taller than himself. After a brief introduction, you two were immediately offered the position. Muffin started to pay attention after that.

“What?” You asked, almost in disbelief.

The tall, mean looking skeleton, Edge pointed at Blue and Red who were bickering, “I cannot leave them alone for 5 seconds.” A finger was pointed at Papyrus, “He gets into more trouble than you’d expect.”

Papyrus innocently smiled, Muffin giggled sensing the hierarchy that went on. You thoughtfully nodded, looking to your sister for her silent input. She gave you a look that assured you she was intrigued. You shook Papyrus’ hand and said there was a deal. From that moment on, you and your sister started to feel.. happier. No matter the detail or situation, the skeletons could tell you apart. Slowly you stopped dressing similarly, spent a little time apart and then altogether stopped bickering. The two of you grew into yourselves instead of trying to be the one person everyone saw. You were both relatively the same but definitely happier.

“(Name), we-“ 

“We’re not gonna be late, ‘m almost done!” You called back. One last glance at the mirror to be sure you liked what you saw. Blue skinny jeans with rips in various places, your white, (fav band) T-shirt sleeves were rolled up and quickly you dragged a brush through your hair. You shook your body to make your fur fluff and twirled, looking at yourself again in the mirror. Confidence had always been a struggle for you but recently, it was getting easier to muster up. Your sister poked her head in. She was almost wearing the exact same outfit but with baggier jeans, the ends were cuffed and held up with a belt. A black (fav band) shirt, ripped to show a bit of tummy. Muffins favorite star clips held her hair out of her face for her. The two of you high-fived and began your walk over to the Skeleton Manor. You did live around the corner after all.  
A familiar car was waiting in the roundabout. The fountain was turned on, which you and your twin avoided, and splashing a bit on the vehicle. You and your sister gave a look, rushing up the stairs and ringing the doorbell quickly. The door was yanked open only seconds after, Blueberry and Papy looking elated to see you. Normally you both would greet them happily but the sinister side took over. In unison you greeted Ginger, she looked more tense than usual. It wasn’t that she was a dog that you two didn’t like her. She always came in happy and left looking unsatisfied. The skeletons could be difficult but never so troublesome that someone could leave looking that glum every time! You and Muffin were insulted on behalf of your friends. 

“Hello Opal. Muffin. Nice to see you.” She gave a nod then dived between you two to get by. 

You and Muffin stepped to the side, watching her go with a smirk. Her clumsy assistant fumbled down the stairs after her. With a twitch of your hips, you and your sister close the door. Now able to give a proper greeting, big smiles were placed on your faces. Papyrus and Blueberry began getting excited again. 

“I have many new puzzles I would like to work on with you!” Blueberry hopped up and down in front of Muffin. Papyrus coughed and the shorter skeleton stopped jumping, rushing in front of you with a blush across his cheeks.

“What’s this?” You asked in unison. Normally you all would play together but if not that, Blue would wonder away with Muffin and you would entertain Papyrus. 

“The Great Papyrus would like to engage in a b-baking lesson with Muffin.” The tall skeleton grew embarrassed. Perhaps it was because he needed help in the kitchen. 

“And the Great Blue needs Opals help with-“ His voice was badly hushed, “A secret mission!”

As usual, you and your sister gave a smile to each other. Right off the bat, they knew who they were speaking to, which always pleased you both. You held out your hand and let him lead you to wherever it was he wanted to go. You always enjoyed being around Blueberry. Everyone was mislead by him, his seemingly innocent act and childish habits threw you off at first. The skeleton was extremely intelligent, there was no denying that. In fact he was almost manipulative, using his cute looks and charms to get what he wanted. Almost though. No no more so than-

“Welcome back, toots.” Red greeted you, catching up with you and Blueberry. He was leading you all to the living room. 

“Heya, Red.” You rolled your eyes at him with a small smile. This skeleton was way worse.

“Leave Opal alone, Red, she’s mine today!” Blueberry warned. These two were always at each others throats for some reason. You knew they could get along but Blueberry happened to be slightly... possessive.

“Aye, aren’t I supposed to be babysat too? Baby could sit right-“

“Nope.” Red was plucked off the ground by Stretch, who sprawled him on top of the couch then proceeded to sit on him, “I dunno why we pay you, honey, I can babysit much better.” 

You laughed at that, sitting on the ground next to Blueberry, “Ya don’t pay me.”

“We don’t?” Red asked, squirming underneath the skeleton. 

“Nah, Muffin and I agreed we jus’ enjoy your company~” You hugged Blueberry close, he started blushing and wiggling to get away from you. When you released him, the skeleton went to the bookshelf and pulled out a few different books. 

“So what’s on today’s agenda?” Stretch asked, letting Red push him over so he could sit in his roughed up bean bag chair. 

“(Name) and I have a super secret agenda!” Blueberry declared from the other side of the room, still grabbing books. You smiled at the skeleton when curiosity nipped at you. Turning your attention to Stretch, you lied on your stomach and rested your head in your hands.

“So what was the mutt doin’ here?” Red laughed at that comment, he sure loved instigating. Blueberry flashed you both a pouty, warning look to be nice. 

“Ginger? Oh, she came to tell us the stats of last month and pitched an idea.” Stretch shrugged.

“Apparently were having another party.” Red twirled his finger in the air to show his excitement. 

“Wow, another one?” You purred, “Will it breakeven?” 

“Guests will be charged about a grand each. Considering that, and the minimal efforts we will give for decorations, definitely.” A new voice joined the room. Slim followed in after his older brother, scribbling things down in his book. You noticed each skeleton had their own notebook, color coated to its owner. You were horrified when you saw Red’s but let’s not think about that.

“Opal, it is nice to see you.” Blackberry gave you a friendly smile, as friendly as he could make it anyways. He was rather indifferent to you. After all, you rarely saw him or his brother. 

“Likewise.” You acknowledged him with a little nod.

“Harrumph. It seems we will be getting no privacy for our super secret plan.” Blueberry said rather annoyed, dumping the books he chose in front of you. Every single book was either a mystery or random series from Sherlock Homes. 

“Act like we’re not here, bro.” Stretch commented, his fingers tapping away at his laptop. When did that get there? You noticed each skeleton was preoccupied with something.

“Bluebunny,” You whispered, smiling at the blush spreading across his cheekbones at your nickname for him, “Why don’t we sneak into the kitchen, get ice cream then hide ‘n yer room to talk about our secret plan.” 

Blueberry’s eyes lit up at your idea, he nodded his head vigorously. You both looked at the skeletons around you. You held up three fingers and mouthed a countdown. 

“One!” You screamed, the other skeletons in the room jumped up. You and Blueberry laughed as you raced out of the room and down to the kitchen. Almost bumping into of the maids, Cherry, you think, and yelling an apology as you continued to run. You raced past Blueberry, slamming your hands down on the counter as you entered the kitchen, “Blueberry ‘n I arebein’sneakypretendlikeyadontseeus, thanks!” You panted and fell to the floor. The small skeleton was merely seconds after you, kneeling behind the counter with you. You caught your breath and sat up more, the confusion had died down and the murmurs continued on.  
Blueberry peaked around the counter, he saw your sister and Papyrus dancing to the salsa music that was playing. Muffin was pouring flour into a bowl and a cloud of it puffed up into their faces. He motioned for you to follow him and you two army crawled towards the freezer. As soon as you reached it, Edge, who was sitting at the break table with Pepper, called you out.

“Ice cream before a proper meal is not wise.” 

“Spoil sport.” You deadpanned, jumping up and getting into a karate pose, “Blue grab the goods, I’ll fend ‘em off!” 

Blueberry dove into the freezer and just as quickly, ran out and back up the stairs. Most likely to his room. As soon as he was out of the room, you went to grab two bowls and spoons.

“Why do you indulge him, he should be working.” Edge sipped his coffee, turning a page in his book. Pepper pointed to something on the paper and said something in French.

“Why‘re ya here flirting, shouldn’t YOU be working?” You laughed wickedly as he choked on his drink, running out of the kitchen before he could attack you. Papyrus, Pepper and your sister also laughed at him as he swore vengeance.

You made it up the stairs when you were out of breath for the second time. The head maid, Winter, chuckled, “Need a moment?” she joked.

“I dunno how ya do this all the time.” You joked back, laughing a little as you made your way to Blueberries room. You opened the door and closed it with your hips, holding up the bowls and spoons with pride. The two of you scoops out the (fav flavor) ice cream and put the container in his mini fridge for now. You noticed the only other things in there was water which was odd, you’d think he’d have this packed with sweets. 

“So,” You let the spoon hang out of your mouth, “What’s this secret plan?”

Blueberry pulled a Spy-Kit out from under his bed, a mischievous smile on his skull, “I want to spy on my brother...”

Ok.

“Find our what he likes...”

Easy peasy. 

“Then get him a date!”

Shit.


End file.
